


Whispers in the Dark

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers in the dark have haunted Debra for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt whispers in the dark

Whispers have haunted Debra's nights  for a long time. 

Her mother. "Debra, you have to!" 

Dale, murmuring her name. 

 Now Alex. "Take small breaths."

That's usually when she wakes up, breath ragged, heart pounding in her ears. 

But now, there is someone with her in the dark. Mike's arms are around her almost immediately, one hand on her back, the other moving through her hair. His whispers fill her ears, telling her that he's here, that everything is going to be all right. 

She doesn't whisper that she's starting to think someday it will be, but she thinks he knows. 


End file.
